


You’re my home

by Captain_John_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A Study in Pink, Anderson has a rat face, Anderson is actually good in chapter 5, Awesome Sally Donovan, Captain John Watson, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hospital, Hostage Situation, Injured John, Injured John Watson, Injured Sherlock, Lestrade is confused, M/M, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Military John, Military John Watson, Mrs. Hudson Is The Best, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft is a good big brother, One-Shots, Parental Mrs. Hudson, Phillip Anderson is "clumsy", Return, Sad Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson Reunion, Sherlock has feelings, So is John, So many tags, Soldier John Watson, and honey you should see me in a crown, drug's bust, everyone gets a turn punching anderson, im obsessed with sherlock, im so sorry, in a world full of locked doors the man with the key is king, no moriarty even though he is my child, no one likes anderson, please comment, sherlock is my child, soldier John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_John_Holmes/pseuds/Captain_John_Holmes
Summary: John Watson-Holmes is off at war while Sherlock Holmes-Watson is in London helping The Yard solves crime. The Yard doesn't know about Sherlock being married until an injured army captain shows up at a crime scene and introduces himself while a sobbing Sherlock holds on to him.This will become a series of one-shots if people like the first one.Title is the name of a song by Billy Joel





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope people like it! I love stories of John returning home and the yard seeing sherlocks reaction. If enough people read/like this fic, i will create more chapters of different stories of john returning home. All one-shots.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Watson-Holmes is off at war while Sherlock Holmes-Watson is in London helping The Yard solves crime. The Yard doesn't know about Sherlock being married until an injured army captain shows up at a crime scene and introduces himself while a sobbing Sherlock holds on to him.

To say that Sherlock was acting crazy, is an understatement. The man was running around the crime scene, a triple murder, spitting out deductions about members of the yard left and right, with more malice than usual. Donovan and Anderson were getting the worst of it, Lestrade was trying to calm Sherlock down to no avail."For gods sake Sherlock!" Lestrade shouted "Stop being such a bloody arse and tell us how these people were killed!". Sherlock turned away from outing an officer's affair with his wife's sister and gave Lestrade a murderous glare, he stalks over to the bodies, three men, all identical, had short brown hair and were fairly tall, one was skinnier than the others and another was much more athletically built. They had each been shot in their foreheads and laid down side by side. Some teenagers had found them in the alley and called the police.

Sherlock barely gave them a glance before rattling off what happened, "Their sister killed them, she is a drug addict and her brothers went to find her after she hadn't returned for quite some time, when they found her she was quite high and forgot that she had three brothers and so she panicked when she saw three identical men coming towards her. Their father was an army man and taught them all how to shoot which is why she had such great aim especially while drugged up, she stole the gun from her fathers house for protection while she went out and and scored drugs, she also has OCD so while high she dragged them all to line up and then ran. You will find her coming off her latest high in the crack house two blocks down in an abandoned house, she will look quite similar to her brothers and she will no doubt start to have some recollection of last night when you ask her".

Sherlock turned on his heel and stalked away towards the road with his Belstaff coat billowing dramatically behind him, "Oi! Sherlock wait!" the DI shouted after him, Sherlock surprisingly stopped and turned to face the Inspector, "What Lestrade, I just solved you a triple murder, shouldn't you be apprehending the murderer?" he asked while waving his hand as if swatting a fly. Lestrade looked at him curiously, "are you ok Sherlock? You seem worse than usual", the inspectors face changed to that of suspicion, "your're not using again are you Sherlock?" he asked, keeping his voice low so nobody else would hear. Sherlock looked at him, his face showed indifference but his eyes shone with frustration and then..... sadness? "No Gavin, i'm not using again, I just... I was supposed to talk to someone today who is an old friend but he wasn't able to and I only get to talk to him once a month" he said softly, Lestrade's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Sherlock I've told you it's Greg, but anyways, i'm sorry about that, but i'm glad to know your not using again" he finally managed to get out. Sherlock looked at him and gave a small, sharp nod before turning and disappearing into a black cab. 

-

Sherlock was waiting for John's call. After not being able to talk to John last month, Sherlock had been in a constant state of worry, he spent most of his time curled up in their (John and Sherlock's) bed, hugging one of John's favorite jumpers. Mrs. Hudson would come up and bring him food and tea and would try and get him to at least take a quick shower. Sherlock had always somewhat thought of Mrs. Hudson as a second mother, and after a relapse after John had first deployed, and calling Mrs. Hudson mum, Mrs. Hudson had taken it upon herself to take extra care of Sherlock, having always thought of him as the son she never had. During that month, Mrs.Hudson would sit beside Sherlock on the bed and would run her hands through his hair to calm him down when he was worrying to much and would send himself into a panic.

Even Mycroft was being less of an arrogant arse than usual, he used his "minor" position to make sure that if any John Watson-Holmes were reported injured, killed, or MIA, that he would be the first to know. Mycroft told this to Sherlock during one of his bigger panics, when he said this Sherlock surprised Mycroft. Sherlock had looked at him and and then looked back down at the floor, before softly saying "thanks Myc". When Sherlock used his old nickname from when they were kids, Mycroft vowed that if John didn't call next month, he would go down to Afghanistan himself, legwork be damned, if only to save his little brother from the suffering he is going through.

So, after a month of worrying, Sherlock sat on the couch staring at his phone on the table in front of him, waiting for it to ring. He waits two, seven, twelve, minutes past when he was supposed to get the call when finally his phone rings. He grabs it frantically and presses answer, "John!" he cries, the voice that comes through is like air to the suffocating detective. "Hello love", John says.

Sherlock didn't even stop himself as he started crying, "j-john... god you scared me! Where the hell have you been?!" he cried into the phone, "shhh, it's ok love, i'm so so sorry" John replied softly, John knew that Sherlock had probably panicked when he missed their monthly phone call, "Sher... i'm sorry for missing our call last month, there was.... an ambush... near camp, i'm fine but it cut us off from communication and i was busy for days with wounded soldiers coming in" he explained. Sherlock was hugging his knees close to his body while John explained, covering his mouth with his hand while trying to keep himself calm, he was glad that John wasn't hurt but he hated that an ambush happened so close to John, HIS John's, camp. "I-i'm ok, i'm much better know that i've heard from you, but I worry that an ambush could happen closer to you... Your not allowed to get hurt remember..." He trailed off, "I know love, don't worry though only two more months remember? I'll be back in time to scold you about all the experiments and body parts in the kitchen, ok?" John said, as if talking about dirty dishes and laundry instead of... well... body parts. Sherlock looked over at the kitchen and.. yep.. there was a bag of thumbs he was currently dissecting to experiment on the muscle tissue of the thumbs, and the various acids he is studying. He blushes and vows to clean it up tonight. "I remember John, I can survive two more months" a soft laugh escapes the detective's mouth before a sad smile appears back on his face, "So, what has happened recently? How are Anderson and Donovan ' _ge_ _tting on'_ " John says mischievously, Sherlock's face lights up with his 'John' smile, "well... it seems that Donovan should be a maid not a sergeant with the number of times she scrubs Anderson's floor!" John lets out a loud laugh as they settle in to a comfortable conversation. 

-

About three weeks later, Lestrade had a rather confusing murder. A women, shot dead in the heart. But, she was found in her bathtub, naked with the apartment door locked, no sign of forced entry, and no one was in her apartment.  Lestrade looked through the lobby cameras and saw her enter by herself, enter and leave the elevator alone, and stumble into her apartment alone. Nobody was seen entering the apartment until her roommate arrived, found her dead, and called the police. He sighed and grabbed his phone to call the consulting detective. 

Sherlock arrived ten minutes later, looking almost as bad as he did when Lestrade was helping him detox. Sherlock had dark circles under his eyes and his eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying a lot. His face was pale and the DI could tell that he wasn't eating enough. Still, Sherlock continued with his scathing deductions, though not as bad as last time the DI thought, as Sherlock continued his deductions. He strode over to the body and pulled out his magnifying glass, he leaned in to smell her moth and looked at her hands and eyes. Everyone could see that Sherlock was cheering up more as he continued to exam the woman. He jumped up and quickly walked over to Lestrade, "It was the roommate" he announced. Lestrade spluttered, "that's not bloody possible! The woman was dead long before the roommate even got here!".

Sherlock looked at him and smirked before rapidly spouting off his deductions, "The two roommates were at their separate jobs but had plans to meet at the pub down the street, the victim is a kindergarten teacher and was already tired upon arriving at the pub, she didn't want to stay long and so she headed home early while the roommate stayed there. Halfway home she started feeling unwell, thus her stumbling and drunk appearance on camera though she only had one drink. When she got home she felt too warm so she decided to cool down with a shower but collapsed before she could turn on the water. Her roommate had poisoned her drink with extract from the Belladonna plant, she is a botanist and grew it at her work. She was jealous because her roommate was dating her best friend who she had been in love with for the past two? no, three years. When she got home she panicked and thought that they would trace the belladonna back to her so she took her gun and silencer that her father gave to her for protection and shot her in the heart to make the bullet look like the cause of death." he finishes and spins around with his coat spinning dramatically with him, "If you go over right now you can check her hands and you will find traces of gun powder on her hand and belladonna traces under her fingernails".

Lestrade was about to ask Sherlock how he got all that when Donovan walked over with an annoyed look on her face. "Hey Freak", she said, crossing her arms, "Yes Donovan what is it?" Sherlock looked at her exasperated. Sherlock turned so he could look at her, "It seems you have a fan or something, he said he needs to see you right now, I told him to leave but he was very stubborn so he's now waiting by the police tape". Lestrade looked at Sally and back to Sherlock who looked fairly confused as well, "Just send him away Donovan, I have no time for little fans" he said looking slightly disgusted. Donovan just rolled her eyes, "I would but he won't go if I tell him the stubborn man, although I don't why a soldier would be a fan of yours... maybe he's come to take you for scientific testing" She smirked. _Soldier? Soldier!_ Sherlock spun to look at her, _she said soldier... but John is in Afghanistan... isn't he?_ He stood right in front of her, "Was he short? Did he have blond hair? Was he really a soldier?!" he demanded, Sally looked shocked for a second before answering, "yes, yes, and yes because he was wearing his fatigues...." Sherlock pushed her aside before running out of the building, Lestrade and Sally looked at each other before quickly following him outside.

 Sherlock ran out of the building as fast as he could and he scanned the crowd,  _where is he, where is he, where is h..._ he spotted him, his John, he was standing at the police tape looking around, his hair was military cut, Sherlock could see how tan he had gotten while away, he was still wearing his sand colored fatigues and he was leaning heavily on a cane...  _a cane?! what happened?!_ He looked back up to John's face and met his gaze, suddenly everything fell away and all he saw was his John. "John!" he screamed, not caring that every police officer turned to look at him, John quickly ducked under the police tape as Sherlock started running towards him. He just straightened up when he felt his Detectives tall body grab him into a back breaking hug, Sherlock started sobbing on John's shoulder while John ran his hand through the detectives hair, holding him as tight as he could, the cane already fallen to the ground. "Shhh, it's ok love i'm here now, i'm ok, and I won't be leaving again" John said softly while everyone, including a slack-jawed Donovan and Lestrade, continued to stare. Sherlock's sobbing turned into soft sniffling as he raised his head to look at his John, "Are you really not going back?" he whispered, John looked at him, his eyes starting to feel quite damp as well, "yes love, never going back, medically discharged and home for good" he said, then he grabbed the back of Sherlock's neck and pulled their lips together.

Sherlock kissed back eagerly, making up for the kisses they hadn't had in a long time. They finally broke apart when their lungs called for air and they looked at each other until John's gaze turned away and his face suddenly turned beat red and he buried his head into Sherlock's shoulder, "I forgot that people are bloody nosy gits" he muttered. Sherlock looked behind him to see all of the people at the crime scene were staring at the 'Sociopath' snogging a random soldier. Sherlock straightened up and grabbed John's hand tightly before picking up John's cane and handing it back to him while muttering softly to John "psychosomatic" and pulling him towards Lestrade, Sally, and Anderson who had joined the two right before the kiss. "Lestrade this is John" Sherlock said, still smiling and with tear stains on his face. Lestrade looked at him before slowly responding "...John? You've never mentioned you were with someone..." he said, still partially in shock, Sherlock and John shared a smile before John turned back to Lestrade, letting go of Sherlock's hand, only for the detective to hold on to his arm, and stuck his hand out to shake the DI's hand, "Captain John Watson-Holmes MD, formerly of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers, medically discharged, and Sherlock's husband of 6 years" John said smugly as all three of the officers froze, "husband?!" They practically screeched.

Suddenly Sherlock realized something, "medically discharged... wait you need to be injured to be medically discharged and it needs to be serious!" Sherlock practically screamed, John looked down at the ground bashfully, while shuffling his feet, "yah... about two days after our phone call there was a second ambush and some soldiers needed help, so I ran out but a sniper saw me and...." he trailed off a put a hand on his left shoulder. Sherlock turned more pale as John spoke before ripping off John's combat jacket, revealing a bandaged shoulder, everyone still watching looked on in shock, John cleared his throat, "the bullet missed everything important but it did shatter the clavicle so I can't be a surgeon any more..."John looked sad when he said this before continuing, "but i'm here and i'm ok love" he said smiling again while grabbing Sherlock's hand and pulling it off his shoulder. There were some men who looked at John in sympathy while some of the women had tears in their eyes. Donovan looked at John and Sherlock before finally speaking, "Well, now that your back you can keep this one out of trouble, and help stop Sherlock from deducing everything about everyone" she said exasperated, although nobody missed her calling him Sherlock instead of Freak, and everyone also noticed that Sherlock looked surprised before giving her a small smile.

Of course this is where Anderson decided to open his trap. "How could you be married to this man? he's a freak! a psychopath!" the rat-faced man sneered. Lestrade, Sally, and Sherlock looked at him with the disgust, but John's face was pure hatred, his eye's blazing with anger. He let go of Sherlock's hand before walking to stand in front of the man. John smiled, the same smile that everyone in the army knew meant Captain Watson-Holmes was about to unleash hell. John spoke in a calm voice, loud enough that everyone could here but quiet enough that he wasn't yelling. John's voice carried across the crime scene, voice commanding and laced with steel, "That man over there is the best man I know, he saved me so many times that i've lost count, he spends his days solving murders and saving people, for free, because he wants to help, because he is a great man, and a bloody good one too. He saved me from an alcoholic father who used to beat me and my sister, he was my friend and when my father beat me too much on day, Sherlock found me and threw himself in front of my father to save me. So that man that you call a Freak, is the best man i've ever known and I am so bloody lucky that he loves me back". John turns away from the man before hesitating and turning back to face him, and before anyone can react, John pulled Anderson by the shirt and punches him hard in the nose.

No one helps Anderson up,  Sally walks over Anderson's legs before walking to stand in front of Sherlock, "he's a good one, make sure you bring him to the next crime scene, she whispers and winks before walking away towards the police officers, the women are crying and most of the men look disgusted and angry after hearing about John's father and listening to Anderson. Lestrade looks at John, "Anderson's always been clumsy, I can't believe he tripped and landed flat on his face" he says loudly enough so the other officers hear, the gathered officers all nod and go back to there business. "It was  _very_ nice to meet you John" Lestrade says before going to walk away, "thank you Greg" Sherlock says softly, Lestrade freezes before smiling to himself and walks away to join Sally.

John turns to look at the receding figure of the bleeding rat-faced man, and then turning back to his husband, Sherlock gazes at him, "ready to go home my soldier?". John stares at his handsome detective, "Oh god yes".

 


	2. Hostage Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is coming home after being medically discharged, him and a few other discharged soldiers are about to get off the plane to see their loved ones when a flight attendant pulls out a gun and holds them hostage. The Yard arrives on scene to find Sherlock pacing anxiously, waiting for his husband to be saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 800 hits! thanks so much you guys! This is my first ever fanfic so i'm super excited that people are reading this! I will try to update as much as I can but school is being annoying and I keep getting more and more assignments. I will try to add as many one-shots as I can.

"Bored!"

_Why can't someone be murdered so Lestrade can give me a case!_ Sherlock thought as he paced the living room, John is coming home today and his plane wasn't landing for another 4 hours. Sherlock grimaced as he remembered the call he received a week ago.

~Flashback (one week ago)~

Sherlock was sitting in his chair plucking his violin while glaring at Mycroft who sat across from him, Mycroft had come to give Sherlock a case regarding two MI5 agents. "yoohoo" Mrs. Hudson said in the doorway carrying a plate of the chocolate biscuits Sherlock loves, Mycroft gazed longingly at the biscuits and Sherlock turned to look at him and opened his mouth to ask him how his diet is going when his phone starts ringing on the table in the kitchen. Sherlock looked at Mrs. Hudson and motioned to the ringing phone, Mrs. Hudson tutted at him but went to retrieve the phone for the consulting detective, "your mother has a lot to answer for Sherlock Holmes" she said and handed him the phone, "I know I have a list" he says grabbing the phone and putting down his violin, "I have a file" Mycroft added. Mrs. Hudson walked over to turn on the kettle to make some tea. Sherlock grabbed a biscuit from the plate.

Sherlock looked down at the phone, pressed answer, and held the phone to his ear, "Hello Sherlock Holmes-Watson" he answered, "Hello sir, my name is Lieutenant Bill Murray, I'm calling on the behalf of Captain Watson Holmes" the man said, Sherlock's faced paled and he dropped his biscuit, Mycroft and Mrs. Hudson share a worried look. Sherlock realized he hadn't said anything, "I-is he alright? What happened?!" Sherlock asked trying to keep his voice steady and failing. Lieutenant Murray answered him "Captain Watson-Holmes is in the hospital with a bullet wound in his shoulder, he is stable but the bullet went into the front of his left shoulder as he was working on a patient, we were on patrol and we were ambushed by three snipers. We couldn't break cover to help him so he..." Murray paused to take a breath and Sherlock deduced that he must have been friends with John, Murray continued talking, "he had to dig the bullet out himself and bandage himself up, we finally got the snipers and went to help him. He's in the hospital and he's stable now, the bullet shattered his left clavicle and he was unconscious for three days." he finished.

Sherlock was clutching the phone tightly and his face paled even more than it already was. Mycroft was sitting on the edge of his seat staring worriedly at Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson had walked over to him and put her hand on his other shoulder. "T-thank you... uh.. wh-when is he coming h-home" he choked out, Murray told him that John would be flying home with a group of other soldiers that had been invalid home in a week. Sherlock had replied with a quick thank you and hung up.

Sherlock let go of his phone and let it drop to the floor before putting his head between his knees and putting his hands behind his head. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to control his panicked breathing, not even noticing the tears running down his face. Mrs. Hudson went to go get him some tissues and Mycroft stood up and walked over to his little brother before kneeling in front him. They were close to him and was able to hear everything the man had said. Mycroft looked a Sherlock and put his hand on his shoulder, "You need to breathe Lock, you heard the man, John will arrive in a weeks time and he will be home safe and sound" Mycroft whispered softly, the 'Iceman' appearance disappearing and 'big brother' taking it's place.

Sherlock looked up at him, he was on the verge of sobbing, Mycroft's last bit of his politician side disappeared and he wrapped his arms around his little brother and Sherlock sobbed fully, into his shoulder. "Myc" Sherlock sniffled out, Mycroft held him tighter and Mrs. Hudson put her arm on him and rubbed his back, "It's alright brother dear" he said, "it's alright".

~Flashback over~

Sherlock remembered how Mycroft had comforted him and smiled softly to himself. Mrs. Hudson has been ever helpful and has made sure he is eating enough and trying to distract him with various things, she even took Cluedo of the wall and they tried playing with no success and the board ending up knifed to the wall again-surprisingly Mrs. Hudson was the one to stab it to the wall- Sherlock let out a small laugh remembering the older women stabbing it before going to calmly make some tea.

_Rinnnnng Rinnnnng_

Sherlock grabbed his phone and pressed answer, "hello brother dear, what is it you need?"  Sherlock replied looking back at the clock for the time and suddenly realized he only had one more hour till John arrived.  _I must have gone into my mind palace longer than I thought_. he mused, he drew his attention back to the phone, Mycroft spoke with a surprisingly softer voice than usual, "Brother dear... we have a... situation at the airport," Sherlock's eyes widened, "John's plane arrived an hour earlier than expected, when he landed it seems that a flight attendant managed to get a gun and is now holding the entire plane hostage... John included." Mycroft finished, Sherlock's gaze sharpened and he mumbled out a hasty goodbye and hung up the phone, stuffing it in his pocket, grabbed his coat and scarf and ran out the door and hailed a cab.

~

He arrived at London Airport a little while later, he threw some notes at the driver and ran out, he spotted some cop cars and some officers and raced over to them. As he approached he realized that one the officers were Lestrade and Sally Donovan. Sherlock let his mask of indifference slip on as he walked over to them, "Ah Lestrade, Donovan, fancy seeing you here" he smirked. They whipped their heads around, Lestrade looked at him annoyed and confused while Sally looked at him disgusted, "what are you doing here freak? Here to wait to see if their will be a murder? Always knew you were a psychopath." she sneered.

Lestrade turned to he sharply, "Sergeant Donovan watch what you say or you'll be on desk duty for a bloody week" he barked. Lestrade turned to look at Sherlock, his normal mask disappeared and his face drained and his eyes filling up with tears, getting ready to spill. Lestrade looked at him shocked, even Donovan looked at him curiously, "Freak...." she said curiously, Sherlock looked at her and drew in a sharp breath, "I need a list of all the passengers and workers, I need to know if there is a man nam-" he got cut off at the sound of a gunshot and shouting coming from inside the airplane. The officers froze and suddenly the passengers started coming out, the last was a group of soldiers, one of them yelled out to the nearby officers, "he tried to shoot our friend but he missed and our friend," he pointed to a short man with a cane who had sandy blond hair, "tackled him and knocked him out good" he finished.

Two officers ran into the plane to fetch the man, Lestrade turned back to Sherlock but the detective was staring at the short blond soldier, his friends noticed and nudged him pointing to Sherlock. The soldier looked up and his eyes met Sherlock, he suddenly broke out of the trance he was in and started running towards the soldier.

"JOHN!" he shouted, making everyone turn to stare at the so called 'sociopath'. John smiled as Sherlock ran to him and was soon covered by the lanky detective in a crushing hug, though John could tell he was trying to be gentle against his left shoulder. John could feel Sherlock shaking against him and he could tell Sherlock was crying, his eyes filling as well, he pulled back just a little bit and met the detective's eyes, "hello love".

John grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a soft kiss, soon turning into more as John licked the bottom of Sherlock's lip, causing him to open his mouth and soon their tongues crashed together, full on snogging in front of everyone, ignoring the soldiers wolf whistles. As they kissed Sherlock could taste the airline cookies that John loved so much, his lips rougher and cracked than they were before.

They pulled away after realizing they needed to breath, John pulled away but held onto Sherlock's hand firmly. Sherlock started walking over to Lestrade and Donovan who looked like they were trying to imitate a a fish. "John this is Detective Inspector Lestrade and Sergeant Sally Donovan, Lestrade, Donovan, this is my husband Captain John Watson-Holmes MD, formerly of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers." Sherlock announced proudly.

Lestrade looked at him shocked while Donovan broke out of her trance and looked at John and smiled, "Husband? Well, if you're able to stop Sherlock from deducing all of us at crime scenes than I approve" she said, smirking but without the usual bite to it. Sherlock looked at her shocked before smiling a genuine smile and whispered a small "thank you Sally", not missing the Sherlock instead of Freak. John shook hands with her and than Lestrade who stuttered out a quick "nice to meet you".

Lestrade was about ask something when they heard a familiar voice that sounded like a sick cat, "The freak can't be married! He's a freak! A psychopath! No one is sane enough to even be friends with him!" Anderson sneered. Lestrade and Donovan looked sharply at the rat faced man, John felt Sherlock stiffen beside him and John turned to stare at the man with barely contained fury.

He walked over to Anderson and spoke in a quiet but commanding voice that carried across the now silent crime scene. The soldiers who know John shifted and and unconsciously stood at attention, knowing that when Captain Watson-Holmes used that voice, someone was about to get their ass handed to them. "My husband is not a freak or a psychopath, and I love him very much and he has many people who care about him, and if you ever say those things about my husband again, you won't be able to eat without a straw" he finished.

Anderson looked at him with nervous eyes and John turned back around, eyes softening as he looked at Sherlock and then Donovan and Lestrade. "It was nice to meet the two of you but if you don't mind I would very much like to go home with my husband now" he said, his voice still slightly edged with the commanding tone. "Of course you can, it was nice to meet you two, and maybe we can meet at the pub one day and you can tell me how you two met" Lestrade answered with an angry look at Anderson.

John grabbed Sherlock's hand and turned to walk away, walking briefly past Anderson when it happened. Anderson grabbed John's shoulder and tried to turn him to face him, "hey wait a second!" he said angrily, John screeched when Anderson grabbed his shoulder and fell to the floor, eyes screwed shut with pain. Sherlock quickly dropped beside John saying his name over and over. One of the soldiers that was closest tackled Anderson and restrained him.

Donovan and Lestrade ran over to John who was still lying on the ground, his breathing rough and painful sounding. "We need to take of his coat and shirt, and we need to check his wound to make sure it hasn't re-opened" One of John's friends ordered, Sherlock gently but quickly disposed of the coat and shirt before starting on the bandages. When Sherlock finally removed the bandages there was a collective gasp.

The wound was red and angry looking, anyone could tell that it had been dug out and roughly patched. It looked like a starburst spreading out from the wound, the actual bullet wound was stitched closed. Sherlock promptly checked to make sure that none of the stitches were ripped, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw that they were all fine. He ordered a nearby paramedic for an ice pack to reduce the swelling.

"John can you sit up?" he asked worriedly, John opened his eyes, his breathing calming, "yes, but I definitely want to go home now, and maybe get some painkillers" he spat out. "Of course love", then turning to Lestrade, "can you drive us home... please". he asked softly, Lestrade looked back at John who was now being stood up by his friend's and putting an ice pack over his shoulder that was just re-bandaged by the paramedic.

"of course, let's go. Donovan can you take care of the gunman and-" Sally was already moving away, "Don't worry about it boss, i'll handle it" she said and walked off. John, Sherlock, and Lestrade started moving to the cop car when Sherlock suddenly turned around, marched over to Anderson who the soldier had let go when he saw Sherlock march over. In the blink of an eye, Sherlock had pulled his arm back and his fist suddenly collided with Anderson's face with a sickening crunch.

Anderson fell down holding his nose, that was now streaming with blood, he groaned before coughing and spitting something out into his hand. He looked down and everyone saw that it was a tooth. He looked up at the now smirking Sherlock, with wide eyes. Lestrade cleared his throat before turning to the onlooking officers, "Right then, nothing to see here, just a clumsy forensic officer, honestly Anderson, stop tripping over everything" he smirked. The officers all answered in agreement.

Lestrade and Sherlock walked back over to John and the three walked over to the cop car. Sherlock gripped John's hand tightly in the car, "what is it love?" John asked curiously. Sherlock looked at his feet guiltily, "I know you don't like having body parts in the fridge... so you might want to wait an hour before going into the fridge" he answered hesitantly. John looked at him and burst out laughing, "It's bloody good to be home", he laughed.

Sherlock leaned in to give John a small kiss, "I love you" he whispered. John looked into the Sherlock's steel blue eyes, "I love you too".


	3. Drug's bust Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (John's POV)  
> John's out looking for Sherlock after being discharged home without Sherlock knowing. John finally finds him at 221B in the middle of a drug's bust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished the next chapter! School's been super crazy and I haven't been able to write as much. Also my helicopter mother has been on me for cleaning and not being lazy, ugh. Anyways, hope you guys like it! please comment and let me know what you think!!!

_(John's POV)_

John looked out the window as the captain of the plane announced that they would be starting their descent into London. John carefully rolled his shoulders and neck, wincing as his stitches pulled slightly. _Captain John Watson-Holmes MD,_ he thought to himself,  _what am I going to do now? I can't be a surgeon with my bloody tremor._ He grimaced, then suddenly smiled, _I can't wait to see Sherlock, I'm sure I'll be busy keeping him out of trouble._ John looked back out the window as the plane hit the runway.  **"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have now arrived in London-"** , he zoned out again, thinking about his detective and how much he missed London.

~

John stepped out of the airport and hailed a cab, getting in a little awkwardly with his leg and cane. The can looked at him, "Where ya headin' sir?" he asked, John thought for a second,  _Scotland yard is close by, if he's not there I can check the morgue, and then I'll check Baker street_. "Scotland Yard please" he said. They soon pulled up in front of the building and John got out and handed the cabbie some notes,  _I'm glad I'm wearing my civilian clothes instead of my army fatigues, I don't want to draw any attention._ he thought to himself with a smirk.

John walked inside and was greeted by a woman with dark skin and brown hair, she looked at him and her eyes softened when she saw his army duffel bag and cane. "Hello sir, I'm Sergeant Donovan. How can I help you?" she asked, he looked around while answering her, "I'm looking for Sherlock Holmes? Have you seen him? Tall lanky detective, curly black hair, can be a git often" he said with a small laugh, but stopped when he saw the woman's smile turn into a grimace and her features turned into annoyance.

"What do you want the freak for? Listen, you should stay away from him, he's a psychopath" she warned him. John's face turned to anger and he kept clenching and unclenching his fist. "Just tell me where he is, I know him and he is not a freak so tell. me. where. he. is!" he bit out. Donovan stared at him with annoyance and rolled her eyes, "You can check the morgue, he's probably checking a body that's part of a case at the moment". John looked at her and turned away sharply without a word. He went outside and hailed a cab after a few minutes.  _I wish I had Sherlock's magical cab abilities,_ he thought, cheering up slightly.

~

John arrived at St. Barts a limped into the morgue. He saw a small mousy girl putting a body away, she was shorter than John and had brown hair pulled into a ponytail. "Excuse me" he said gently, she jumped slightly and turned to him, giving him a shy smile, "Oh-uh-hi! Who are you?" she asked and walked over to where he was standing, " My name's John Watson, I was looking for Sherlock Holmes? Sergeant Donovan said he might be here" he stated. The girl blushed at the mention of Sherlock, "oh yes! he was here, but he- uh- ran out about an hour ago, sorry" she said. John took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second before opening them and giving a smile to the girl, "It's ok, I'll find him eventually, do you know where he was headed?" he questioned, the girl shook her head no, "Alright then, sorry to waste your time" he sighed, "oh it's ok! oh! and the names Molly by the way, Molly Hooper." She exclaimed, John gave a little wave a limped out of the lab, "goodbye Molly" he said.

John stepped out of the morgue when his stomach grumbled,  _might as well get some food from the cafeteria, the food's shit but then I can go to 221B to see if he's there._

~

John finished the wrap he had gotten and stepped out to hail a cab, suddenly he noticed a black car approach him,  _bloody Mycroft, at least it saves me the cab fair_ , he chuckled,he stepped into the cab and greeted Anthea and Mycroft. Mycroft told him that Sherlock was home now and thought John would appreciate the ride. John and Mycroft spoke for a while before arriving at 221B. John said goodbye and stepped up to the door and knocked. Mrs. Hudson opened the door and squealed, "John! What are you doing out in the cold love? Come on, I'll make you a cuppa and you can tell me what in heaven's name you're doing here young man" she exclaimed while pushing him into her flat and putting the kettle on.

John told her about getting shot, being discharged, and searching for Sherlock all day. Mrs. Hudson tutted at John for wandering around all day, "Well, Sherlock's upstairs with some of those officers, a drug's bust! Not that Sherlock's used mind you, but that detective inspector uses that as an excuse to check for evidence Sherlock might have stolen" she explained, John shook his head at Sherlock for stealing evidence. Mrs. Hudson looked at him before motioning for him to go upstairs.

John made his way up the stairs slowly before arriving at the door that was slightly ajar. He pushed it open wider and took in the scene, Donovan and a few other officers were looking around the flat while a silver haired officer tried to talk with Sherlock who was longing bored on the couch. John's eye's softened as he gazed at his Husband, feeling the wedding ring that was on his dog tags. Sherlock was skinnier than before, and paler too, John made a mental note to make sure he was sleeping and eating.

John stepped in to the doorway and stood in an 'at ease' position. "So why is there a drug's bust happening in our flat Sherlock" he said strongly. Sherlock, who had been trying, and succeeding, at ignoring the DI, now jolted up from where he had been lounging. His eyes met John's and hi flung himself of the couch, pushing the DI aside and moving quickly to his husband. Sherlock grabbed John's head and pulled him into a soft kiss, that turned more intense as John grabbed Sherlock's purple shirt and pulled him in closer. John could taste Sherlock's coffee, black with two sugars, he loses himself in the kiss, full of passion and longing, and overwhelming love.

_***CRASH*** _

John and Sherlock break apart giggling, they look over at the gaping mouth officers who are staring at the two in shock. Sherlock leans over and whispers in John's ear, making the soldier shiver, "I think they are in dire need of some shock blankets John", John looks at Sherlock and starts laughing, Sherlock soon joining in. Lestrade finally manages to get a hold of himself, "W-what-who-h-how-w-who the HELL are you?!" he all but shouts.

John and Sherlock look at each other and turn back to the DI smirking, Sherlock clears his throat, "Detective Inspector Lestrade, Donovan, officers who are breaking my stuff, and the rat faced man who lowers the IQ of the entire street-" Anderson glares at him- "Let me introduce Captain John Watson-Holmes MD, recently returned from Afghanistan, and my husband" he says smugly as well as proudly.

John clears his throat before saying softly, but firmly, "Medically discharged, I have returned but it's because I got.... ahem... uh.. shot in my left shoulder" he says, his cheeks a dusty pink. Sherlock stares at him worriedly, everyone can tell that Sherlock failed to make his usual deductions, too distracted by his return. Sherlock now takes in the lump of bandages under the jumper and the cane in and slight tremor.

Lestrade looks between the two before straightening his posture and nodding to John, "Well we thank you for your service" he says. John blushes slightly before give him a short nod. John turns to address all the officers who have been slowly putting everything back and gotten ready to leave, "I believe you have found whatever you were looking for so if you could all bugger off, I haven't seen my husband for months and I would like to spend so 'quality' time with him" he says firmly, the officers nod, some blushing, knowing what 'quality time' meant, and they quickly fled.

Sherlock had turned to look at John who was promising Lestrade to meet at the pub sometime so they could get to know each other. Soon the DI was gone and the husbands were left alone. John looked at him and smirked, "So-" he was cute off by the lanky detective claiming his mouth with his. John moaned as Sherlock opened his mouth with his tongue, gaining control of the kiss. John and Sherlock broke apart panting.

"Bedroom?" John pants, "Oh god yes" Sherlock says before kissing John again and moving towards their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I've been thinking about making a separate fanfic about what happens after this scene. It will be a bonus scene about John and Lestrade meeting up at the pub and learning John and Sherlock's back story. So please comment and tell me if I should!


	4. The Hospital Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock got hurt on a case. John shows up at the hospital to make sure he's ok and surprises the yard. Surprise at the end involving Lestrade and Anderson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be shorter. sorry about how slow the updates are, ive been crazy busy.  
> COMMENT ANY CHAPTER IDEAS YOU WANT AND/OR WHO DO YOU WANT TO PUNCH ANDERSON IN MY CHAPTERS?  
> (next chapter its Mycroft's turn and Mrs. Hudson gets a turn chapter 6!
> 
> Small warning, Anderson says some homophobic slurs. sorry in advance. karma happens though.

Lestrade was drinking horrible tasting coffee in the drab waiting room of St. Barts, the consulting detective had gotten stabbed in the leg and hit in the head with a metal pipe by a murderer they had been tracking down for the past three days. It was only a small knife and luckily he only had a minor concussion but Lestrade still brought Sherlock to the hospital, ignoring his grumbling about not needing the hospital.

"Excuse me, I need to get into room 122, please" a short blond man with his arm in a military looking arm sling asked the receptionist. He was wearing a black and white striped jumper and Lestrade could tell he was quite short from where he was standing. Suddenly, something clicked in his brain, 122 was Sherlock's room. 

Lestrade stood up and put his coffee in a nearby trash as he strode over to the man and receptionist. "Excuse me, I couldn't help over hearing, you said 122? I think you have the wrong room number mate" Lestrade said to the short man, the man in question looked at him in confusion and slight suspicion. "No, I am quite sure of the room number, and who are you? Why would you know whether or not I was right?" 

The receptionist was now typing on his computer checking a card the shirt man had handed him earlier. Lestrade realized that he had never introduced himself, "My name is Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade" he calmly showed his badge, the mans eyes widened and he let out a soft chuckle, "That bloody bastard, this entire time I never knew your first name, he was always calling you Geoffrey, or Jeff, or Gavin, or other random G names" The man laughed again before grimacing as his shoulder moved, Lestrade wondered about that comment and became more suspicious.

"What i-", the short man cut him off, "oh sorry, I never introduced myself, my name is John, former captain of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers, and recently invalid home a month ago" the man said proudly with a hint of sadness in his face, Lestrade looked at him in respect and straightened his position in front of the army captain.

He opened his mouth to say more but was cut off by the receptionist handing back his card, an ID by the look of it, "Mr Holmes is in room 122 and has recently woken up, he is three doors down on the left in the right hall" the man said before sitting down again.

John started heading down the hall and Lestrade started to follow him, noticing that Donovan and Anderson were following behind him. they must have caught what the man said, the three of them make their way to the hospital room, when they get there they see the man hesitate at the door before opening it and stepping in.

John walks into the room with the three trailing closely behind, John still did not notice the officers, all his attention was focused solely on the man in the hospital bed. An IV was connected to his arm and his was typing away at his phone with a look of annoyance.  _Must be Mycroft whose texting him, I'm pretty sure he mentioned having a dentist appointment today._  John thought amused.

He remembered when they first started dating and Sherlock had told him about Mycroft's preference to calling unless he is unable to, such as being at the dentist. 

When the door closed noisily, Sherlock looked up from his furious texting, he had a look of distaste and irritation before he focused on who was in front of him. His face turned into a giant grin and his eyes glowed with happiness before turning to fear and his face paling more that it was normally.

Lestrade looks over at Johns face and sees the disapproving gaze he gave the consulting detective. John frowned and lifted an eyebrow, as if asking Sherlock a question. Sherlock looked down guiltily and fidgeted under John's gaze. Lestrade was growing concerned about who the man was when the man started speaking sternly with barely contained anger.

"SHERLOCK BLOODY HOLMES! You better have a damn good excuse for being in that hospital bed with a concussion and stab wound or so help me god I will make sure Molly doesn't give you any body parts to bring home and i'll invite Mycroft over for dinner!" he barked. Sherlock snapped his head up to look at John, "NO please! John don't invite Mycroft over! He'll eat all of our food and we'll starve!" Sherlock's baritone voice rising in horror.

When John next opened his mouth, he spoke in a calm but firm voice, "Then why did you get injured when I told you to be careful on this case Sher, do you know how worried I was when I got a call from the hospital saying you got injured?". Sherlock mumbled something and John raised his eyebrow as if telling him to repeat what he said. The officers continued to look on in confusion and grew more uncomfortable.

Sherlock looked at John is the eyes, his own filled with sorrow, "I said, probably the same as when I got a call from the army saying you were shot in Afghanistan and was unconscious with infection from it not being treated fast enough" Sherlock said sadly and embarrassed for not being careful and putting John through that.

John's eyes softened and he teared up, he walked over beside Sherlock and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead and whispered to him, "i'm so sorry love, I didn't even think. But you need to be more careful ok?". Sherlock nodded and John used his none injured arm to lift his head and brought the detective into a gentle kiss.

Lestrade noticed something on Sherlock's left hand, his eyes widened when he saw a wedding ring. He tried to see if John had one but he couldn't see from where he was standing. His eyes softened and his mouth turned up into a proud smile at the realization that the self proclaimed sociopath found someone who loves him and that he loves back from the look of it.

The pair broke off their kiss and John grabbed Sherlock's hand in his a planted another kiss on his cheek. Sherlock smiled before freezing when he heard the officers shuffling their feet. Sherlock and John had forgotten that they had an audience.

Lestrade opened his mouth to congratulate the two when Anderson stepped forward, "What the hell was that?! You disgusting faggots! I should have none that someone like you Freak would be a fag! You should be locked awa-"  _ ***SLAP***_  

Rat face man is cut off by Sally Donovan's hand harshly connecting with his face. The air turns frigid and all noises cease, Donovan angrily stalks out of the room while Rat face man holds his cheek and looks shocked at what happened. Sherlock looks angry and on the verge of crying and John looks like he's about to commit a murder in 0.2 seconds.

John takes a step forward and Anderson looks to Lestrade for help when the DI's fist connects with his other cheek. Anderson cries out and falls to the floor, "shitshitshitshitshitshit" Anderson yells as he clutches his broken nose with one hand and curls his body around his other wrist that he landed on in the fall.

John and Sherlock look on in shock, Sherlock breaks out in one of his rare not-because-of-murder smiles. "Thank you Greg" he says sincerely with damp eyes while John looks at him with a joyful smile gives him a nod. Lestrade just smiles and does a tiny bow before realizing something.

"Oh you bastard" Sherlock looks at him confused, "I KNEW you actually knew my name you arse, and to think, all I needed for you to call me my name was to punch Anderson" he exclaimed before rolling his eyes and laughing.

Sherlock and John look at him before Sherlock starts laughing, followed by John. "...stop... w-we can't laugh we're in a h-hospital room" John chokes out. The laughter slowly fades off and Lestrade yanks the still moaning Anderson off the ground that had been forgotten.

"Well, I have to get this mess cleaned up. It was nice meeting you John Holmes, I have a feeling we'll meet again soon, possibly at the next crime scene the bugger saunters on to" Lestrade says smirking. John looks at him with mouths open, Sherlock more so, "It's John Watson-Holmes actually, but ho-"

Lestrade cuts him off, "Well, I see and I DO actually observe" he says still smirking.

Sherlock starts chuckling, Lestrade opens the door and turns his head back for a second, "Make sure you get my number from Sherlock so we can arrange at a meet up at a pub soon, alright?" he asks John, John nods. "Afternoon" Lestrade calls a winks at Sherlock and John before disappearing out the door.

John and Sherlock look at each other before they start giggling, "Well...",Sherlock giggles, "at least I don't need to figure out how to introduce you two". John finishes his giggling and gives his husband a fond look. John leans forward and gives Sherlock another gentle kiss. It was peaceful in the little hospital room before John breaks the silence.

"So, whose going to tell Mrs. Hudson why you haven't come home yet because you had to go to the hospital?" Sherlock's eyes widened.

"Oh dear god. I'm going to die"

 


	5. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of a case, Sherlock receives a phone call from a nearby hospital. John had been home from the army for two months and was out doing the shopping when he was mugged on the way back. The officers find Sherlock and meet John in the hospital. Mycroft is a good big brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the slow updates, I've been crazy busy with a lot of stuff, school, the musical, family stuff, and basically everything. But it's march break so i'm updating!!  
> This one might be short though. sorry.

_***RIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG*** _

Sherlock's phone rang loudly from his Belstaff coat, he was standing in the middle of a crime scene in an old children's park. It was an 8, a man, woman, teenage boy, and young girl, all dead by suffocation, and all placed around the park as if they were alive. 

The man and woman were sitting, and holding hands, on a park bench facing the kids, the teenage boy was resting against a tree with his head hanging down, as if staring at the phone in his hands. The young girl, eight years old, was hanging by her hands on the monkey bars with copious amounts of duct tape holding her hands.

While it wasn't gruesome, it still made many officers queasy and some tears shed for the family. The officers all turned to Sherlock who was trying to ignore the call, "Oi! Freak, answer your phone already, I don't know why someone would want to call you but we don't need to hear it constantly ringing" Sally shouted annoyed at him.

Sherlock rolled his eyes but reached into his coat and pulled out his phone, Sherlock stared at the caller ID with undisguised annoyance. "Hello brother dear, and to what do I owe to hear your wonderful voice?" Sherlock answered sarcastically. The surrounding officers all stared at him, only Lestrade knew about him having a brother.

"...Sherlock, I believe it would be in your best interest to get into the car I called for you" Mycroft's voice said, Sherlock noticed that his voice didn't hold the same tone as usual, it sounded more worried? Sad? Sorrowful? 

Sherlock frowned and looked at the car on the other side of the park, "Mycroft, I am in the middle of a case and have no time to deal with whatever petty problem has happened in the government" Sherlock said monotonously as he continued to assess the current crime scene.

" 'Lock, earlier this afternoon, John went out to get some milk from the store and on the way home he was caught unawares by a group of men... John fought back but sustained a mild concussion, bruised ribs, and minor stab wound in stomach but it missed everything of importance." Mycroft said softly.

The surrounding officers all stared at the pale detective who was now gripping the phone tightly and was swaying were he stood. The next thing he knew, his knees were buckling and he started to fall to the floor.

Lestrade saw what was happening and quickly caught Sherlock along with Donovan, they slowly lowered the shaking detective to the ground. "W-where is he?!" Sherlock questioned vehemently.

The officers watched as he listened to the voice on the other side and quickly stood and walked towards the black car, his legs slightly buckled for a second, Donovan and Lestrade went to his side and helped walk him to the car.

Lestrade got in with Sherlock, hoping he wasn't overstepping any boundaries but Sherlock seemed to be in shock. He saw Donovan get into a police cruiser behind them, Lestrade was grateful in case he needed a ride back from wherever they were going.

Unfortunately he also saw Anderson get it, he hoped that Anderson would keep his mouth closed for once, because from the looks of Sherlock's face he couldn't handle and taunts.

Soon the car stopped in front of St. Bart's and they got out. The four moved, three of them cautiously following the shocked man, they saw an older man standing in a posh suit and leaning against a black umbrella.

Sherlock and the man stared at each other before the unexpected happened.

"Myc..."

Mycroft stepped forward and brought the lanky detective into a hug. It was awkward at first but Sherlock quickly relaxed and hugged back, the hug lasted at least a moment. Mycroft put a hand between Sherlock's shoulder blades and led him slowly to a nearby room.

When they reached the room the five stopped, Mycroft looked at his brother softly, Sherlock looked like he was holding in a sob, and the others stared at the injured man lying in the hospital bed.

He had his eyes closed but opened them when he heard the door, the man had an IV, a black eye and split lip, obvious bandages around his midsection, and what looked to be an old arm sling. The officers were no consulting detectives but they could see some of an old scar through the hospital gown and could tell that it was an old injury that looked like it came from a gun.

The man beckoned Sherlock over with his uninjured arm, it seemed to break Sherlock out of his shock and he quickly made his way to the side of the bed. The others watched them surprised as they softly kissed and as they did that a necklace fell from beneath the detective's shirt.

The necklace had a marriage ring on the chain, and they all looked to Johns partially hidden left hand and saw an identical ring. Suddenly it all clicked and they realized that they were married.

The two broke away and exchanged some soft words that they couldn't hear, Mycroft sat in one of the chairs and watched the two fondly, some times looking over at the silver haired DI, but no one except his brother saw.

"So, the freak is also a fag? Not surprised" a nasally voice said, all heads turned sharply to the owner of the voice. Anderson stared with undisguised disgust at the two, before anyone could react, Mycroft stood up and quickly punched the man roughly in the jaw.

"Ah Shit!" both men exclaim, Mycroft holds his hand, while Anderson sits on the floor holding his jaw. Everyone's jaws drop, Sally shakes out of it first and she winks at Sherlock and John with a fond smile before roughly yanking Anderson to his feet and pushing him out the door with an angry look.

Sherlock got up and pulled Mycroft into the third hug they've had since they had become adults,(the first was when John had gotten shot and sent home), "Now you see why I don't participate in the legwork of cases" he says with a hint of amusement as he holds his fist.

Lestrade gets some ice from a nurse and returns as the two thank Mycroft. The DI hands places the ice on the mans hand and they both blush when their hands touch, John and Sherlock look at each other, "Get out of here Greg, thank you for the help to get here but I'm good now. Maybe you can help my brother to his car?" Sherlock asks with a smirk.

The two men blush again but Mycroft motions to the door, "Shall we, Gregory?" Mycroft asks calmly, his cheeks still slightly pink. Greg nods and starts heading out the door before quickly spinning around, "I knew you knew my name you arsehole, you can't pretend anymore!" Greg says victoriously, Sherlock smirks, "Of course George".

Lestrade groans and walks out the door with a smiling Mycroft. John and Sherlock look at each other and start laughing, Sherlock suddenly turns serious, "You need to be more careful, you should not walk by yourself anymore, at least until you are fully healed" he says strongly.

John smiles fondly at him, "Of course love, but does that mean you will get the shopping with me?" he responds cheekily, Sherlock rolled his eyes but didn't stop smiling, "If I must" he says with fake (read half fake, half real) annoyance.

Sherlock and John smile and bring themselves together for another kiss.


End file.
